


Sunkissed

by sniperct



Series: Starlight [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Honeymaren has magic hands. At least that's what Elsa believes, with the way she's able to work out the tension in her shoulders. And what tends to happen when those marvelous hands wander. Even if theyarein the middle of the forest where anyone could see them.Set after Starlight, but contains no spoilers for that fic.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Starlight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556500
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	Sunkissed

Elsa hated being sore. Her muscles ached from the day’s exertion and there wasn’t really that much she could do about it, except maybe sweet talk Bruni into heating some water so she could have a hot bath, but she didn’t really like hot baths too often and wasn’t keen on using her friend that way to begin with.

“You look cranky,” Maren said, sitting behind her. Elsa felt warm hands run up her spine, and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Oh, but she couldn’t get enough of Honeymaren’s touch.

She couldn’t say _why_ it felt so new, because it wasn’t _that_ new, but every morning, she woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. And even when all they did was lay next to each other and sleep, every night felt special in some way.

“My neck is killing me,” Elsa replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. She bit back a groan when Maren’s fingers pressed into a little knot at the base of her neck.

She slapped a hand over her mouth after Maren pressed on a different spot and Elsa made the most lewd sound imaginable.

“Oh, you _like_ that?” Maren asked and though she was behind her she could just picture the little teasing smile on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Elsa felt Maren push aside her hair and kiss the nape of her neck, sending electricity right down her spine. Her hands moved further down, expertly kneading at Elsa’s back and somehow finding every single sore spot.

She melted under Maren’s hands, dropping her hand from her mouth and not even bothering to try to muffle her moans anymore.

Behind her, Maren’s breathing had grown heavier, raspier, and Elsa bit her lip to try to muffle herself. They were in the middle of the forest. Out in the open.

But...

Elsa arched her back when Maren’s hands reached the lower part of it, eyes almost rolling into the back of her head at the ecstacy of it. She felt lips on her shoulders, kissing and nibbling and couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny, baby?” Maren’s voice was as heavy as her breathing, her lips fluttering across Elsa’s skin.

“You always go for my shoulders.”

Maren ran one of her hands down Elsa’s right shoulder while she kissed her left, “If you’re going to leave them bare like this, what else am I supposed to do?”

Those lips, so warm and so soft, moved to the center of Elsa’s back. Then Maren bit lightly, nibbling at Elsa’s skin and Elsa wanted nothing more than for her girlfriend to have her way with her. 

But where was the fun in that? Elsa exhaled slowly, lowering her core temperature in a vain effort to control the heat pooling between her legs. “You _could_ keep your hands to yourself.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Maren chuckled deeply, sliding one hand around Elsa’s front and dragging her fingers against the thin fabric covering her breast. Then her movements stopped, “Unless you want me to?”

“Did I tell you to stop?” Elsa replied, trying to keep her voice commanding and only half succeeding. She felt Maren shudder against her and finally gave in, leaning back against her and laying her head on her shoulder. “I love you.”

Saying the words felt like summer and winter all rolled into one, and her eyes slowly closed when Maren whispered them back before kissing her. Slowly, Maren massaged Elsa’s breasts, kissing her deeply as she did so.

It wasn’t really enough. Elsa had learned a lot on her journey with Maren to that island so far away, and one of those things was that moments like these were precious, to be treasured and enjoyed.

Here, Olaf couldn’t interrupt them. Here, there was no storm, no sea monster, there wasn’t even her sister to tease her or accuse her of getting up to no good on her old desk.

Here, it was just Elsa and Maren in the wilderness, miles from anyone with just the forest and the sun in the sky for company.

Elsa’s clothing melted away, leaving her exposed to the kiss of the sun; and Maren’s hands.

“That’s the best trick.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Elsa took Maren’s hands, guiding one between her legs while holding the other over her breast. Maren groaned, kissing Elsa’s shoulder as she teased and pinched Elsa’s nipple and teased and caressed her thighs.

Elsa wriggled her hips, trying to get Maren’s hand exactly where she needed it but Maren seemed to be determined to avoid it. “ _Mare_!”

“I like when you get whiney,” Maren purred, nibbling on her ear and brushing a finger lightly up her thigh until she, just barely, touched between Elsa’s legs. 

She was already slick and needy, which was actually a little embarrassing because of how easily Maren could do that to her. But it drew out a moan that was somehow not quite as lewd as the one from Maren working out the knot in her neck but certainly lewd enough. Elsa turned her head, kissing at Maren’s jaw, “Touch me.”

It was less a plea and more a command. Maren hummed happily as she drew her fingers down Elsa’s folds and then circled back up the other side. Gentle, teasing strokes, before she slipped a finger inside, making Elsa rock her hips in response and sigh out a contented murmur.

Maren’s left hand continued to play with her breast, thumb flicking back and forth and around her nipple as her fingers squeezed. She sank her finger in deeper, curling it until she was pressing it into a spot she’d discovered drove Elsa easily over the edge. At the same time, she stroked her thumbs over both nipple and clit.

Elsa cried out wordlessly, the pleasure almost too much to bear. 

“I love you.” Maren said as she abandoned Elsa’s breast, looping her arm around her waist and pulling her completely into her lap. “I love you so much.”

With her legs spread and now two fingers in her, Elsa was completely exposed to the forest and the sky as Maren made love to her. Elsa lifted her arm, trying to get her hand in Maren’s hair as she kissed her shoulder and bit it, even leaving a mark on the side of her neck that would be impossible to hide.

Seemingly in no hurry, Maren moved her fingers in a slow, steady rate in time to how lovingly her thumb rubbed at her clit. Elsa rocked her hips at the same pace, closing her eyes and basking in Mare’s love for her.

They had made love with _passion_ before, even tumbled around roughly a few times as Elsa learned more and more about what she liked to do when they were intimate (she liked the sounds Maren made _especially_ when she had her pinned). 

And they likely would explore that passion again tonight if Elsa had her way, but she was content in this moment. Maren’s arm around her was loving, her skin as hot as the sun above. If there were words in any of the languages that Elsa knew for how intimate this felt, she couldn’t think of them. There was just a _feeling_ , a tightness in her chest and a pain so exquisite that she was certain poetry had been written about it.

Sliding a hand down to Maren’s leg, she dug her nails in, sucking on her lower lip as she felt the pressure build.

“I love you,” Maren whispered again. As if she couldn’t get enough of saying it, as if her actions weren’t enough, as if the words kept bursting out of her. Maybe that was what made the words so special. Not hiding them away and trying to keep them precious and rare, but letting them fall from one’s lips at a moment’s notice, for every and any reason.

Sometimes, all Maren had to do was smile and Elsa felt the words burst out of her, too.

Blinking away tears and feeling as though the world was falling away, Elsa gasped, “I love you. Mare, God, I love you.”

She turned her head again, wanting to kiss Mare when she came, that coil winding to the breaking point and the Maren pushing her further and further and further.

Elsa fell (or she floated, she never could decide which it was), unable to describe except to compare it to a spring on a clock wound tightly until it snapped. And she felt it down to her toes, her muscles shuddering as she came in Maren’s arms, her lover holding her tightly, kissing her back as if the world depended on it.

After the spring and the falling (or floating), came a wave of giddiness. Elsa giggled almost uncontrollably as her racing heart started to slow down and the warmth of Maren’s body flooded through her. She let go of her death grip on Maren’s leg, breaking the kiss and turning a little so she could nuzzle at her throat.

“Mmm, you’re so beautiful,” Maren said, wiping her hand in the grass before cupping Elsa’s cheek. Her eyes were a dark amber as she took in Elsa’s flushed face and rapid breathing. She laughed when Elsa made a half-hearted attempt to paw at her, “No, no, I’m fine. _Trust_ me. Making you feel good makes me feel good.”

She loved and hated when Maren did that, and pouted at her, “Then I’ll have to get you back later.”

“We have all day,” Maren hummed and Elsa took that as a promise.

Smiling and resting her head on her shoulder, Elsa mused that they really did. But more importantly, “All day. All week. All year… as long as you’ll have me.”

“That’s a big promise,” Maren said, kissing the side of her head. “Because I want you for a very long time.”

This conversation had taken a dangerous turn; a turn that could ruin some of Elsa’s plans because it was too soon. But it also felt a little important, “I want you for a very long time too, Mare.”

Maren held her tighter, “Good. I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do, and I really don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone else.”

She took the words right out of Elsa’s mouth, but she let the subject drop, because it absolutely _terrified_ her. But it wasn’t so scary a thought that she wasn’t already making plans…

Elsa wondered what a Northuldra wedding ceremony was like.


End file.
